Sábado à Noite Tudo Pode Mudar
by Ilyanna
Summary: Terceiro Lugar no I Challenge Casal Weasley do Resort, julgado por Melissa Hogwarts. Ron & Hermione, pós-DH


Disclaimer: Pertencem à Madame Rowling

* * *

**Sábado à Noite Tudo Pode Mudar**

Escrito para o I Challenge Casal Weasley do Resort, Terceiro Lugar.

* * *

Quando Hermione acordou naquele sábado frio de Outono, ela sabia que havia algo diferente no ar, algo que não tinha nada a ver com as folhas abandonando as árvores. Ao olhar pela janela, ela soube que era esse o dia que ela deveria tornar perfeito.

Deu um beijo na bochecha de Ron, que ainda dormia calmamente (ele apenas se virou ao sentir o contato dos lábios de Hermione com sua pele), pegou uma pequena caixa dentro do armário e saiu do quarto silenciosamente, tentando a todo custo disfarçar a ansiedade que sentia.

* * *

Quando Ron acordou naquele sábado frio de Outono, ele sabia que havia algo diferente: as árvores tinham menos folhas que no dia anterior; o Inverno se aproximava.

Não foi antes de se espreguiçar demoradamente diversas vezes que ele percebeu outras estranhezas de Setembro. Para começar, Hermione não estava na cama. E o que era ainda mais perturbador era que ela não o havia chamado nenhuma vez aquela manhã. Não acordar Ron no fim de semana era algo totalmente não característico de Hermione, especialmente num sábado: ela havia quebrado, pela primeira vez em vários anos de casamento, a tradição de sábado de manhã.

Se parasse para refletir, Ron veria que Hermione andava agindo de forma não convencional – isto é, não convencional para _Hermione_ há alguns dias. Mas Ron não parava para refletir; ele apenas vivia.

* * *

Hermione tomou banho no quarto de hóspedes; não queria acordar Ron. Sabia que todo sábado quando o acordava, ele reclamava, ela retrucava, eles brigavam, faziam as pazes e voltavam para a cama – onde a última coisa que faziam era dormir. Ponderou se ele ficaria bravo por ela ter quebrado a tradição de sábado de manhã, mas isso não importava. Se existiam momentos específicos em que a frase "não estou a fim" deveria ser usada, esse era definitivamente um deles.

Preparou o café da manhã preferido de Ron (bacon, ovos mexidos, torrada e leite) e arrumou a mesa com a toalha especial que Winky bordara como presente de casamento. Sentou-se à mesa, colocando a pequena caixa que trouxera do quarto consigo a sua frente. Não satisfeita, apontou sua varinha para ela e conjurou um enfeite vermelho.

Tudo estava pronto. Agora era só esperar.

* * *

Ron levantou e procurou Hermione no andar cima, tarefa que não durou muito tempo. Não a encontrou e recusou-se a chamá-la; se ela não queria vê-lo no sábado de manhã, ele não gostaria de estragar seus planos.

Tomou um banho bastante demorado e apenas quando não podia mais adiar foi que desceu para a cozinha. Ela estava lá, bem disposta como em todos os sábados. A única mudança é que ela não estava no quarto, e isso fazia toda a diferença.

Quando Ron finalmente acordou, se arrumou e desceu, já era quase hora do almoço. Hermione suspirou, já sabendo que ele estava chateado – e muito. Colocou seu sorriso mais doce no rosto e se levantou pra abraçá-lo.

- Bom dia! – ela disse, fingindo não perceber que ele se esquivara de seu abraço.

- Bom dia. – Ron respondeu, mal humorado.

- Dormiu bem?

Ele apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto mastigava ferozmente, como se o bacon fosse o culpado por eles não terem aproveitado a manhã de sábado como normalmente faziam.

- Eu não te acordei porque queria fazer uma surpresa. – Hermione disse, um tanto quanto insegura.

Ele parou com a colher no caminho entre o prato e sua boca, e olhou para Hermione, que continuou:

- Fiz pra você. É uma surpresa boa, eu acho – ela entregou a caixinha para Ron - eu fiquei bastante feliz quando descobri e queria te contar logo, mas...

* * *

- Um gorro? – Ron perguntou, após olhar rapidamente para o pedaço de pano vermelho à sua frente sem acreditar no que vira.

- Gorro? Ron... isso é... – mas Ron não conseguia mais agüentar. Ela estava falando desde a hora que ele desceu para a cozinha, sobre surpresas e afins, com um presente... E quando ele abriu era um maldito gorro?

- Eu não acredito que você simplesmente ignorou o sábado de manhã pra me dar um _gorro_ de surpresa!

- Um gorro? – ela falou, chateada. – É isso mesmo que você pensa que é?

- Eu sei que às vezes você pede pra que eu faça muitas coisas aqui em casa, Hermione, mas isso não significa que eu seja um Elfo-Doméstico pra você me dar um gorro!

Hermione levantou-se rapidamente da mesa e fixou Ron com algo que ele nunca havia visto em seus olhos. Não era raiva, não era pena, era...

* * *

Decepção! Hermione nunca antes estivera tão decepcionada com Ronald Weasley a esse ponto! Olhou para ele sem se preocupar se isso o magoaria ou não. Era pra ser um dia especial, um dia perfeito. Ela tinha planejado assim e ele estragara tudo.

- Você não entende, não é mesmo Ronald?

- Entender o quê? Que você trocou o sábado de manhã pra tricotar um maldito gorro?

Hermione aproximou-se dele com toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir e arrancou o presente das mãos dele. Começou a subir as escadas, mas parou no meio, virando-se para ele, que a encarava incrédulo, com os braços cruzados.

- Sabe Ron, a primeira coisa que eu vou ensinar pro nosso filho é a diferença entre um _gorro_ e uma roupa de bebê!

E sem mais, Hermione subiu as escadas, batendo a porta do quarto atrás de si.

* * *

Eles passaram o dia inteiro em cômodos separados da casa. Hermione poderia até ter saído do quarto para buscar comida que Ron não teria notado. Logo após ela ter soltado a bomba em suas mãos e desaparecido, ele sentou-se no sofá em frente à lareira, e lá ficou até escurecer.

Pai. Ele seria pai. Ele seria pai de um lindo menino ou uma linda menina e, no entanto estava ali, sendo o maior panaca do universo. Será que ele merecia ser pai? É claro que merecia! Um casamento não podia ser medido por apenas uma briga...

Mas o comportamento dele daquela manhã o enchia de vergonha. Hermione queria contar para ele de maneira especial e ele estragara tudo. Típico, ele sempre estragava tudo. _Gorro_. De onde ele havia tirado isso? Agora que pensava a respeito, nem ao menos olhara pro presente. Apenas vira que se tratava de um pedaço de pano e presumiu que fosse um gorro. E ainda fizera uma piada com os Elfos Domésticos... ele merecia ser enforcado, isso sim!

Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Se Hermione estivesse certa (e ela sempre estava) eles teriam mesmo um filho, e ter a mãe trancada num quarto e o pai refletindo sobre suas burradas na sala não era o melhor começo de vida para uma criança.

Reuniu toda a coragem que tinha para subir as escadas e bater na porta do quarto. Ninguém respondeu.

- Alohomorra!

A porta se abriu e ele encontrou Hermione sentada na cama, olhando para ele. Ron sentou-se a seu lado.

- Hermione, eu... me desculpe. Eu fui um idiota.

Ela não respondeu, mas também não mordeu os lábios, o que era sempre um bom sinal.

- Então... – ele continuou – você está mesmo... nós estamos... Hermione, eu vou mesmo ser pai? – havia um certo desespero em sua voz.

Hermione olhou pra ele.

- Conseguiu entender alguma coisa, então?

- Como... quando...

- Quer que eu desenhe, Ronald?

Ron suspirou. Ela estava brava, e muito. Era hora de sair da defesa e partir para o ataque.

- Howard.

- O quê?

- O nome dele vai ser Howard.

Hermione olhou para ele incrédula.

- E quem falou que é um menino?

- É uma menina então? – ele disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione deu de ombros.

- É muito cedo pra saber. Mas supondo que seja um menino... meu filho não vai se chamar Howard!

- O que você sugere então, Hugo?

- Hugo é um nome bonito! Eu gosto de Hugo!

Ron riu.

- Por favor, não me faça rir! Só falta querer colocar Renée se for uma menina!

- E por que não? Renée é bonito também!

- Hermione, não seja ridícula! Nossa filha se chamará Rose! Rose Weasley!

- Só porque você quer!

- Exatamente! – ele o empurrou com os ombros; ela retribuiu.

- Hermione... – Ron segurou sua mão – me desculpe. De verdade.

Ela sorriu.

- Se você olhar de lado... parece um pouco com um gorro mesmo. O bom é que tenho mais oito meses pra praticar antes do Hugo nascer...

- Ou da Rose!

- Renée.

Ron sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

- Sabe Mione... já é noite, mas o sábado ainda não acabou... você acha que traz má sorte se seguirmos com nossa tradição um pouco fora do horário?

- Só vai ter um problema... vamos ter que pedir pra Rose fechar os olhos...

- Rose?! – Ron disse enquanto a deitava gentilmente – você disse Rose?

- Não disse não!

- Disse sim!

E a última coisa que Ron e Hermione fizeram aquela noite foi dormir.


End file.
